


You're Extremely Hot

by TasteTheRainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is smooth and subtle while Jensen's brain-to-mouth filter seems to be broken.  Coffee, awkwardness, and excessive IMing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Extremely Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this link](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Ze5mgjuDg6E/TVgjbCWutcI/AAAAAAAAOJ8/yIJImCsbHbs/s400/hot.jpg) at postsecret.com.

There are so many strikes against weekly department meetings that Jensen doesn't bother counting them anymore. In the middle of the week, the last thing he wants or needs is to crowd around a conference room table with seven other grouchy people, wasting an hour talking about projects instead of actually doing them. His habit of perpetually oversleeping keeps him from stopping for coffee on way to the office, which certainly doesn't help his shiny disposition.

“Where is everybody?” Jensen asks, irrationally paranoid when he's the first one into the conference room for this week's meeting. He's never first. “Did I miss a memo?”

The CEO's assistant, Jared, looks up from his desk across the hall and smiles, eyes puffy with remnants of sleep he hasn't managed to shake off just yet. Something about that makes Jensen feel a little bit better.

“I guess they're just running behind,” Jared assures him, pushing a white cup across the desk. “Coffee?”

Shamelessly, Jensen crosses the hall and grabs the cup in both hands. He didn't realize how much he liked his coffee with cream and two sugars until Jared started bringing it to him this way a couple of months ago. Maybe it should be disconcerting that a relative stranger knows Jensen's taste buds better than Jensen does, but he's too busy enjoying his coffee to be bothered by it.

Jared watches him take a couple of healthy gulps, trademark grin stretched thin until it breaks with a yawn. He leans forward, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye while he chuckles at himself. “Dude, I'm so tired,” he says, shaking his head as he fixes his eyes on his computer screen. 

“Rough night?” Jensen asks with a smirk, enjoying the way Jared's neck and cheeks flush. “Ah. Good night, then.”

Brow furrowing, Jared clicks his mouse and says, “Oh, um, Mark just canceled this week's meeting,” he says, eyes scanning the screen. “Looks like Danneel has the flu, Misha and Jim are stuck on a conference call, and Adrienne's girlfriend went into labor a few minutes ago.” His eyes dart over the top of the monitor and then back. “So I guess you're off the hook this morning.”

“Oh,” Jensen responds, blinking quickly and taking another drink when he realizes he's been staring at Jared a little too long to be considered professional. “Okay then,” he stammers a little. “I guess I'll just get some work done.”

Jared looks up like he's going to say something, but his phone rings. “I'll see ya later, Jensen,” he dismisses as he taps his headset to answer the call.

It's weird; Jensen hates the weekly staff meeting and yet, when he gets back to his office and slumps into his chair, wheels rolling against the floor, he feels strangely disappointed. He plans his week around that stupid meeting, sitting at that table and listening to everyone debate issues instead of fixing them, drinking his coffee from Jared and letting himself drift away from the monotony while he thinks about that blinding smile and the dimples that somehow still manage to catch Jensen off guard, even after months of seeing Jared every day.

He sets his coffee cup on his desk, blankly staring at it as he zones out and wonders what exactly Jared did last night that made him look so uncharacteristically disheveled and worn out this morning. Even though he knows he shouldn't, he lets his mind drift to a place where Jared picked some hot little twink up at a bar and took him home, where he spread the guy out on his bed – the sheets are dark and soft in Jensen's mind – and licked his pale body until the guy was writhing and begging. Apparently, Jensen's imaginary Jared is not the bustling assistant but the assertive CEO of his own bedroom.

It's also possible that Jensen has been watching too much porn before bed as of late and he huffs an awkward chuckle as he rolls his chair up to his desk. He really should use this opportunity to get some actual work done instead of perving on his boss's assistant like some kind of creepy creeper.

When he lays his fingers against the keyboard, Jensen notices a smear of black ink against the side of his thumb. Weird. He hasn't even used a pen today, hasn't had time to write anything yet. Casting a glance around his desk, he notices another smudge at the bottom of his coffee cup.

His heart hammers against his chest when he focuses on the words crossed out there; more importantly, at the words left untouched.

~~Careful, the beverage~~ you're ~~about to enjoy is~~ extremely hot.

For a long time, Jensen just sits there, staring. What he wants to do is run down to Jared's office, drag him out of his chair, shove him against the wall, and stuff a hand down his pants. It would seem, however, that Jared is into a more subtle form of a flirtation, one that won't get them both fired. 

The problem is that, as clever as Jensen thinks he is, he's not sure how to respond. Jared is a nice guy. It's entirely possible that this is just his way of complimenting the tie Jensen chose to wear this morning or something. He really doesn't want to embarrass himself by sending a someecard that says something brilliant and witty – _So, should we get it on … or should I get you off?_ \- if Jared is just being his usual, charming self. 

The two hours he would have spent in the staff meeting fly by as Jensen scours the internet for ways to let Jared know that he, too, is extremely hot. Nothing is as perfect as Jared's way of saying it. 

Frustrated, Jensen opens an IM window and quickly shoots a message to Jason, who has always been better with romantic shit than Jensen will ever be.

_Need to come up with a creative, clever way to tell someone I think they're smokin' hot and I'd like to get to know them better. And by better I mean naked. Without a sexual harrassment charge. Ideas?_

He manages to open a spreadsheet before the response pings back. When Jensen opens the IM window, his heart sinks to his toes. 

_I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to send this to me._

Until now, Jensen never really paid attention to how close _Jared_ and _Jason_ are on his contacts list.

Another message pops up while his hands are still too paralyzed to respond.

_Some advice anyway? In my personal experience, creative and clever don't work so well. If you want someone to know you're interested, you probably shouldn't waste two months trying to send him messages on coffee cups or something. Just tell him._

Two months. Jared has been sending Jensen messages for two months and he just noticed? Clearly, Jensen is an oblivious tool.

This theory is proven when his fingers start moving over the keyboard, seemingly independent of his brain. 

_I can't stop thinking about you getting laid last night._

What? Jensen thunks his head against his desk when he re-reads his interpretation of _just telling him_.

When Jared doesn't respond for three minutes, Jensen starts typing an e-mail to HR, informing them that he's taking a sick day. He's contemplating how to word his resignation when Jared finally messages him back.

_I actually spent most of the night online, trying to find more creative ways to flirt with you. The coffee cup thing came from postsecrets awhile back. But feel free to imagine me getting laid any time. ;)_

Jensen laughs loud enough to make Aldis pop up over the top of his cubicle with a questioning eyebrow raise. Waving him off, Jensen quickly types another message and throws a glance at the clock in the corner of his screen. He really does need to get some work done, but right now, he just doesn't care.

_Do you wanna grab some lunch?_

He's holding his breath when Jared's response comes a few seconds later.

_Sure. You should know you're more likely to get to know me better naked if you spring for dinner, though._

Jensen's throat squeezes tight, his cheeks flushing hot when he reads the words. There are a million words he would like to throw back at Jared right now, but on the company IM, they would all get him fired. 

He settles for something more innocuous.

_How about both?_

Jared replies instantly. 

_Sounds good. We should probably get some work done now._

Nodding until he realizes Jared can't see him, Jensen signs out and closes the window, determined to get something productive done. When his eyes fall on the coffee cup, the lines still teasing him playfully, he has to concede that the only thing on his brain agenda today is Jared. Surprisingly, he finds that he's okay with that.


End file.
